Armadilhas do Amor
by rafinha20
Summary: UA. Haruka e Michiru ficam presas dentro de uma sala e agora? Sentimentos a flor da pele e segredos revelados... Será que elas ficaram juntas? Aviso Yuri! COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

Gente essa é minha primeira fic sobre sailor moon E eu particularmente amo a Ruka e a Mi juntas. Espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews.

AVISO1: Os personagens de Sailor Moon não me pertencem, mas essa história sim.

AVISO 2: Esta fic trata sobre o amor entre duas mulheres quem não gosta ou não sente-se bem lendo isso pare agora ou continue por sua conta e risco e não venham reclamar depois.

Bem já estão todos avisados então Boa Leitura...

* * *

Armadilhas do Amor

**_Capitulo 1_**

Havia mais ou menos uma hora que estavam presas naquela sala, mas nenhuma das duas tinha coragem de pronunciar nenhuma palavra. O silêncio era torturante e dúvidas e sentimentos reprimidos enchiam o ar. Michiru foi quem se pronunciou primeiro, já que não sabia o maldito motivo para aquela loira teimosa não falar nada com ela, resolveu que acabaria com a dúvida naquele instante.

-Eu fiz algo pra você Tenoh? – pergunta a garota séria

-O que? - estranha à outra garota do outro lado da sala– Do que você está falando, garota?

-Isso mesmo o que você ouviu. – diz ainda séria Michiru – O que eu fiz para que você me odeie?

-E quem disse que eu te odeio? – indaga Haruka não conseguindo segurar um sorriso sarcástico – Nem te conheço, como poderia te odiar? – pergunta tirando todo seu sarcasmo, falando sinceramente com a menina na sua frente.

-... - Quando fez aquela pergunta para Haruka, não pensou que ela, talvez e só talvez, pudesse não ter feito nada para que a garota não falasse nada. Mas então qual seria o motivo para que ela não dirigisse nem uma só palavra para ela. Esta pergunta, ela traduziu em palavras. – Então porque estamos aqui faz um bom tempo e você não falou nada comigo?

-Poderia perguntar a mesma coisa para você, sabia? – comentou sorrindo divertida – mas como não quero que você fique sem falar de novo vou responder.

-Está bem. – falou a garota corando com a veracidade das palavras da outra garota.

-Primeiro: Não sei seu nome e, sinceramente, não me sinto confortável em conversar com alguém que não sei nem o nome. Segundo: não teria assunto mesmo que quisesse e ficaríamos num silêncio pouco confortável. E terceiro: fiquei um pouco cansada por tentar abrir a porta e ia ficar ruim de conversar com alguém ofegante, não acha? – terminou respirando e piscando marotamente para a outra.

-Sim, mas agora que você tocou no assunto, porque queria de tudo quanto é jeito sair dessa sala? – perguntou curiosa e sorrindo divertida com o comportamento da garota.

-É que tinha combinado com um grupo de amigos para irmos acampar esse final de semana, mas como dá pra perceber, já não vou mais. Tínhamos combinado de sair ás 7:00 e já são 7:40. – explicou enquanto levantava do chão e andava pela sala.

-Mas amanhã vai ter aula no cursinho. – começou a garota pensativa para logo depois olhar para a outra de modo reprovador. – Vocês iam matar as aulas de amanhã?

-Er...sim – respondeu simplesmente a garota sentando, agora, na frente da outra com a mão na nuca. – E antes que você me pergunte alguma coisa mais, qual é seu nome?

-Achei que fosse brincadeira – comentou enquanto olhava a outra garota que ainda esperava uma resposta. – Sou Michiru Kaioh.

-Prazer Michiru, sou Haruka Tenoh, apesar de você já saber. – falou dando os ombros e sorrindo, após alguns minutos de silêncio que seguiram a apresentação – Mi, posso confessar uma coisa?

-Pode, mas de onde você tirou Mi? – perguntou a garota estranhando o apelido que a garota inventara para ela.

-É que eu não tenho costume de chamar quem eu conheço pelo nome, e sim por um apelido, como ainda não pensei em um melhor fica Mi, você gostou? – _"É claro que eu não vou falar o outro apelido que eu pus nela, nunca mais ia olhar na minha cara se soubesse."_

-Gostei, mas só se eu puder te chamar de Ruka. – fala a garota de cabelos cor do mar piscando um olho

-Claro. – concordou a loira – mas posso te confessar ou não?

-Já disse que sim – lembra a outra

-Você promete que não vai ficar de mal comigo? – pergunta a garota fazendo graça

-Claro que sim, mas conta logo que estou curiosa.

-É que a primeira vez que eu vi você achei que fosse daquelas riquinhas metidas,falsas, vazias, esnobes, que se acham melhores do que os outros só porque tem dinheiro. – para pra tomar um fôlego e, ao ver que Michiru arregalou os olhos, completa rapidamente. - mas quando prestei atenção nas suas atitudes percebi que estava errada e você não era nada do que eu pensava.

-Como assim Ruka? – perguntou a garota interessada, sabia que muitos tinham a mesma opinião que a loira a sua frente, mas também que depois de algumas conversas com ela essa impressão passava, mas estava surpresa que alguém que quase não conhecia e que nunca tinha conversado tivesse perdido a impressão só de observar seus trejeitos. "Realmente está me saindo melhor do que eu pensava. O que será que você esconde, em garota?"

-Você é diferente, no bom sentido é claro... – começa enquanto vai de gatinhas para perto da menina e senta-se ao seu lado, ao notar que ela ia falar algo, põe um dedo em seus lábios calando-a, assim. – Você é alegre, divertida, meiga ...– fala essa parte enquanto acaricia a pele da bochecha de Michiru, que fecha os olhos ao sentir aquela pele tão macia e vigorosa, ao mesmo tempo, acariciando sua pele. - ... ás vezes tem atitudes tão maduras e, ás vezes, tão infantis que divertem quem está perto e nota-as. Porém noto no fundo do seu olhar um brilho de tristeza, uma melancolia que apaga essa luz que mostra a pessoa maravilhosa que você é, não sei de onde vem, mas sei que faz tempo que está ai. – fala, ainda, acariciando o rosto da garota que, ao ouvir as últimas palavras da corredora, abriu os olhos somente para se deparar com um par de olhos azuis fitando-a com carinho e, talvez, _"Amor?!? Impossível!!! Devo estar sonhando."_ – mesmo quando você sorri, nota-se que está gritando desesperada por dentro, procurando por algo que não sei o que é. Mas que gostaria de encontrar se isso fizesse você voltar a ter alegria no seu olhar. – finaliza.

-Ruka eu... – tenta começar Michiru enquanto lágrimas descem por seu rosto, não conseguindo segurar-se abraça Haruka que corresponde o abraço. – me abraça, por favor não me deixa sozinha.

-Haruka não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer para acalmá-la, resolveu por deixar que o choro acabasse como chegou e ficou acariciando os cabelos da amiga até que ela resolvesse falar algo. Não iria forçar nada. Sua camisa já estava encharcada quando notou que a garota estava se acalmando. Resolveu, então,falar algo.

-Nunca te deixarei só Mi, sempre vou estar perto, enfrentando contigo os bons e os maus momentos. - declarou enquanto continuava acariciando os cabelos de sua mais nova amiga, _"Quem me dera fosse mais que uma amiga, quem me dera."_ - Está tudo bem agora? - pergunta erguendo o rosto da garota e olhando bem no fundo daqueles olhos que a enfeitiçavam. - Me desculpe se falei o que não devia, eu só pensei...

-Tudo bem Ruka, eu entendo e agradeço. – fala limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, tentando não prestar atenção nos olhos da garota nos quais já tinha se perdido, enquanto desencostava-se da amiga, mas não se soltando totalmente do abraço. – Eu agradeço, pois você foi à única que foi sincera comigo. Sempre soube que muito me viam do jeito que você também achou que eu fosse, mesquinha, metida, vazia, entre muitos outros **elogios** - falou a última palavra sarcástica. - , mas você foi à única que mudou de opinião sem que eu fizesse nada e, ainda mais, você foi à única que notou essa tristeza que eu sempre guardei comigo.

-Mas porque você nunca se abriu com ninguém? – perguntou surpreendida a corredora com o que a violinista falava. – você deve ter muitos amigos, não é verdade?

-Não, a primeira amiga de verdade que eu tenho é você, Ruka. – fala a garota abraçando-se novamente na outra garota, _"Minha única amiga, minha única paixão. Como queria te confessar isso, mas e se você não me corresponder, não ia suportar perder sua amizade. Amizade essa que eu conquistei há tão pouco tempo e parece que foi há tantos anos."._

-Não acredito! Mas como pude ter sido abençoada com sua amizade em tão pouco tempo? – pergunta tentando fazer sua sereia sorrir.

-Não brinque Ruka, isso é sério. – fala a menina abrindo um sorriso tímido ao ver a careta que sua amiga fazia

-Bem pelo menos consegui fazer você sorrir. – falou sorrindo também – Já valeu eu ter perdido meu acampamento.

-Para Ruka!!! – replica a garota corando intensamente

-Não paro não, ver você sorrir e ficar alegre sem aquela sombra atrás vale você ficar brava comigo depois. E também você fica linda corada. – declara isso na maior simplicidade, fazendo com que a menina corasse ainda mais. – Mas posso perguntar uma coisinha que ainda vai me deixar louca de curiosidade?

-O que? – pergunta agora intrigada a garota de cabelos verde-água voltando a sua cor natural.

-Como você sabe que sou uma mulher? – pergunta séria encarando Michiru

-Bem no começo eu achei que você fosse um garoto, muito bonito por sinal, – comentou enquanto via Haruka corar e abaixar a cabeça, isso fez com que ela sorrisse vitoriosa e continuasse – mas depois notei que era uma mulher que imitava muito bem, acho que por eu pintar diferencio as formas masculinas e femininas mais facilmente.

-Você pinta? – perguntou surpresa a loira

-Pinto sim, ás vezes tem exposições das minhas telas na galeria da cidade. – informou a garota desinteressada

-Peraí ... Michiru Kaioh,... – então a loira arregalou os olhos impressionada – Você é a menina prodígio que todos falam?

-É, tem gente que me chama assim.

-Nossa eu nunca pensei que estivesse falando com uma de minhas artistas favoritas, tanto na pintura como na música. – declarou alegre a loira abrindo um sorriso lindo, na opinião de Michiru.

-Duvido que eu seja **"uma de suas artistas favoritas"** – falou enquanto mirava Haruka com um misto de sarcasmo e divertimento.

-Pois pode perguntar qualquer coisa sobre sua última exposição que eu te respondo. – desafiou a corredora, aceitando o desafio que lhe era proposto em silêncio, somente com olhares. – Se preferir o último de seus concertos também poderei te responder.

-Esta bem só me deixe pensar um pouco. – falou enquanto lembrava de algum detalhe que somente quem tivesse visto suas obras de perto ou comparecido em seus concertos poderia saber.

-Tem todo o tempo do mundo. – retrucou a garota loira enquanto encosta a cabeça parede e fecha os olhos.

-No meu último concerto ia fazer um dueto com um pianista famoso – começa e logo é interrompida pela outra que ainda se encontrava de olhos fechados.

-Władysław Szpilman, mas ele acabou falecendo e você tocou apenas uma música, a favorita dele e declarou logo depois que iria continuar o show sozinha, porém tocaria apenas composições dele no som do violino como forma de homenagem.

-Isso, mas está não é a pergunta. – falou surpreendida por ver que a garota realmente havia assistido seu concerto, mas não totalmente convencida – Sabe eu tinha feito uma série de músicas que tocaríamos naquele dia, e já tínhamos anunciado esse lista nos jornais, o que quero saber é: Dentre todas aquelas músicas qual era a minha preferida? E que eu toco em quase todos os meus shows.

-For Elise e você só não tocou em dois de seus 34 shows se não me falha a memória. – falou um pouco pensativa tentando recordar-se se não tinha esquecido nada – Sem contar esse.

-Você acertou. – disse realmente surpresa.

-Acredita agora em mim? – indagou vendo a cara que a outra garota fazia

-Sim, mas agora vai ter que me contar algo sobre você que eu não saiba em troca desse segredinho. – disse encostando a cabeça no ombro da garota.

-Bem o que vale esse ai é que eu sou uma corredora famosa tanto no automobilismo quanto nas motos. – fala enquanto abraça a cintura da sua mais recente amiga fazendo com que ela não percebesse que corou com aquela atitude.

-Mas isso não vale. – retrucou a garota de cabelos cor do mar enquanto virava seu rosto para encarar Haruka de frente. – Isso eu já sabia. Conta outro.

-Como assim já sabia? – perguntou intrigada levantando uma sobrancelha. – Você não tem cara de quem acompanha corridas de nenhum tipo.

-E você tem razão, mas eu não sou a única que comentam, você tem um fã clube considerável demais para não se notar. – falou não conseguindo esconder uma pontinha de ciúmes na voz, detalhe esse que passou desapercebido por Haruka.

-Ahh ta, já entendi. – falou passando a mão na nuca embaraçada. – Mas duvido que você saiba que meu passatempo favorito quando tenho folga das corridas e da escola é tocar piano. – termina sorrindo e esperando a reação da outra, que não demorou muito para vir.

-Como? – perguntou surpreendida, de todos os passatempos que havia imaginado para uma pessoa como ela tocar piano não estava em sua lista. – Você está falando sério?

-Claro, e só não toco agora mesmo pra você porque não estamos no salão de música. – falou sorrindo brincalhona.

-Nunca imaginei que a famosa Haruka Tenoh tocava piano nas suas horas livres. – brincou marotamente

-E posso saber o porque senhorita? – perguntou Haruka não entendendo a brincadeira.

-Por nada, eu só estava brincando. Não precisa ficar brava – fala enquanto ria da cara que a loira tinha ficado. – Só que você não tem cara de que gosta toca piano.

-Entendi. – falou e logo ouviu um som estranho, olhou pra Michiru e viu que ela corava, logo entendeu – Você está com fome, Mi?

-Estou sim. – falou enquanto voltava à cor normal – não como desde as 6 horas

-O QUE??? – gritou a loira arregalando os olhos e olhando assustada para o relógio e depois para a morena – mas já são 10:30 você ta louca? Ficar tanto tempo assim sem comer é perigoso não sabia? – perguntou levantando e indo em direção a sua mochila – ainda bem que tenho uns lanches aqui. – pegou a mochila e foi em direção da amiga. – Aqui está. – falou oferecendo um enorme sanduíche.

-Obrigada Ruka, mas e você? – perguntou após engolir um pedaço do lanche. Não vai comer?

-Vou sim, só não estou com fome agora já que no intervalo eu tinha comido um salgadinho com meus amigos. – explicou enquanto voltava a sentar do lado da garota – Coma e pare de se preocupar comigo. – terminou com um tom de pai ralhando com a filha.

-Sim senhor!!! – exclamou a garota levando a mão à testa imitando um soldado, mas como estava segurando o lanche na outra mão, a ação só serviu para Haruka rir da cara da outra. – Ei, não era pra rir. – falou fazendo biquinho

-Está bem, mas você estava muito engraçada. – retrucou a loira tentando segurar o riso, mas falhando miseravelmente. Depois de recuperar o fôlego fez uma cara marota e brincando com a amiga. – Desculpe fofura da vida do papai – começou pondo a mão no queixo da garota de cabelos cor do mar e levando fazendo com que ela olhasse em seus olhos. – Prometo não fazer mais isso. – terminou gargalhando da careta que a garota fez ao ouvir a ultima frase.

-Haruka, pare!!! – pediu enquanto batia levemente no braço dela. – Não tem mais graça!!!

-Está bem, agora parei. – falou isso e abaixou a cabeça pra evitar outra série de risos.

Passaram alguns minutos em que só se ouviam as respirações das duas e o barulho do sanduíche sendo mordido e engolido por Michiru. As duas estavam caladas até que Haruka quebrou o silêncio.

-Você já se apaixonou por alguém Mi? – perguntou a garota ainda de cabeça baixa.

-O quê você perguntou? – indagou assustada. _"Como posso falar que estou apaixonada pela primeira vez e exatamente por ela? Não conversamos nem 4 horas direito! Ela ia achar que eu estou brincando com ela."._

-Se você já se apaixonou por alguém? – repetiu a pergunta ainda com a cabeça baixa.

A violinista deu a ultima mordida em seu lanche, enquanto pensava se devia ser ou não sincera com a garota ao seu lado, assim que acabou de engolir o pedaço respondeu.

-Sim. – resolvendo, por fim, ser sincera, afinal por mais que fossem meras desconhecidas parecia que conhecia a garota ao seu lado há muitos anos.

-E como foi? Ele te correspondeu? Vocês ficaram muito tempo juntos?

-Não...é que eu conheci ele...essa pessoa esse ano e não sei se ela gosta de mim como eu gosto dela. – falou abaixando também a cabeça, _"Agora comecei e vou até o fim."_, pensou decidida enquanto esperava outra pergunta da loira ao seu lado, o que não demorou pra chegar.

-Mas porque você não arrisca? Afinal quem seria louco suficiente para não querer namorar você? Afinal você é inteligente, simpática, uma ótima pessoa, maravilhosa de corpo e rica. – afirmou enquanto observava a garota do seu lado atentamente.

-Bem o caso é que não é **"ele"** e sim **"ela"**. – a garota fingiu ignorou o último comentário da loira e revelou seu segredo enquanto fechava os olhos, não sabendo qual seria a reação da amiga depois do que tinha dito e temendo a reação da amada.

-Bom, então porque não fala pra ela que você ama-a? – perguntou novamente com normalidade – Acho que se ela gostar de você vai dar tudo certo e se, por acaso, ela não aceitar e insultar você vai dar pra saber que ela não era a pessoa certa.

-Ruka, você não liga de eu ser...

-Lésbica? – completou vendo a cara de surpresa da amiga. – Não afinal eu também sou e você não deve se envergonhar de ser assim. Apesar de poucos aceitarem isso, não é vergonha admitir que se é lésbica.

-Você é .. – ai começar a pergunta, mas foi interrompida pela garota, novamente.

-Sim, e antes que você pergunte sim meus amigos sabem disso e me aceitaram do jeito que eu sou,tanto homens como mulheres falaram que não importa minha preferência sexual e sim o meu interior, afinal ninguém vira um monstro se for lésbica ou gay. – terminou olhando para a garota que parecia processar tudo o que tinha dito e voltou a encostar-se à parede e fechar os olhos.

-Ruka você já se apaixonou? – perguntou depois de um tempo a outra garota séria. Tinha tomado uma decisão, iria revelar o que sentia pela loira e seria naquele momento.

_Continua..._

* * *

Bem não me matem por parar aqui. E ai o que será que a Ruka vai responder? O próximo capitulo já tá quase pronto só que vai depender de vocês eu postar ele ou não. Bem até mais bjinhusss

aninha


	2. Chapter 2

Bem aqui está o segundo capítulo. Não vou enrolar mais então Boa Leitura...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-Apesar de não parecer já me apaixonei duas vezes. – começou fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça. - A primeira vez foi há dois anos, ela era um ano a menos que eu. Éramos próximas, mas ela não sabia da minha condição. No começo era apenas amizade, mas com o tempo o sentimento foi crescendo e eu só percebi que era amor quando me vi totalmente dependente dela. Não sabia como agir e desejava estar perto dela, sentir sua pele, desejava saber o sabor dos seus lábios. – nesse momento a loira parou um pouco, fazia pouco tempo e as feridas ainda não estavam todas cicatrizadas, havia ainda o medo e a desconfiança. – Uns dias estávamos sozinhos esperando o pai dela chegar, já que eu ficaria por ali mesmo fazendo um trabalho. Ela estava tão linda aquele dia que não pude resistir mais e confessei o que sentia para ela, qual não foi minha surpresa quando ela afirmou sentir o mesmo por mim. Nos beijamos e eu pedi que ela fosse minha namorada e ela aceitou. Isso aconteceu em meados de agosto e namoramos até novembro, ou pelo menos eu achei que estávamos namorando. – concluiu com um sorriso triste aparecendo em sua face.

-E o que aconteceu? – perguntou Michiru curiosa com a confissão que a amiga estava fazendo.

-Um dia cheguei na escola e minhas duas melhores amigas vieram em minha direção com o rosto sério, coisas que não era muito comum nelas; falaram que queriam conversar comigo algo extremamente urgente, aceitei e fomos para uma parte da escola que quase ninguém ia, e servia para quando queríamos conversar em particular, elas começaram falando que minha namorada estava me traindo e, ainda mais, que estava comigo apenas por uma aposta que tinha feito com as amigas. É claro que eu não acreditei em nada e discutimos, no auge da briga, e cega pelo que sentia, mandei elas saírem da minha vida, não disseram nada e olharam-me com pena afirmando que mesmo que eu não as quisesse por perto sempre poderia contar com o seu apoio pro que desse e viesse, estava fora de mim e sai correndo dali procurando minha namorada. Meu coração estava destroçado, éramos amigas havia muito tempo e eu considerava-as como irmãs que nunca tive, ouvi uns murmúrios que reconheci sendo de minha amada e entrei na sala de onde os ruídos tinham saído e vi uma cena que acabou de quebrar o que sobrou do meu coração. – essa parte a corredora novamente parou uns segundos e quando voltou a falar Michiru notou que sua voz tremia – Ela e meu melhor amigo estavam agarrando-se bem na minha frente, o tempo parou e tudo o que eu acreditava foi ao chão assim como o resto de esperança que eu tinha. Estava congelada naquele lugar e eles ainda não tinham percebido minha presença, passaram alguns segundos até que eu pude racionar e o desespero de que aquilo não passasse de um sonho mal tomou controle de mim e gritando foi que fiz com que me notassem. A garota ao ver que era eu sorriu sarcástica e jogou na minha cara a verdade que era tudo uma aposta, que ela nunca tinha sentido nada por mim, que ela sentia puro asco só de pensar que teria que me tocar. Falou tudo e depois saiu pisando nos restos de meu coração, que despedaçou-se após ouvir aquilo dos lábios da minha amada. Vi quando meu antigo amigo passou por mim e falou que eu era um remendo de gente e nunca serviria para amar e ser amada por ninguém. - Michiru notou que Haruka estava revivendo antigos sentimentos, isso fez com que ela sentisse raiva da garota que Haruka amou, tinha tido tanto amor, amor esse que ela desejava ardentemente, e desperdiçou-o - Foi um baque pra mim, me virei e sai correndo, fugi correndo da escola e só quando cheguei a uma praça que ficava perto de minha casa e servia de esconderijo para mim, foi que parei, cai de joelhos e chorei mais ainda. Havia passado meia hora desde quando cheguei ali quando senti duas pessoas me abraçarem e começarem a acariciar meus cabelos consolando-me. Levantei a cabeça e enxuguei as lágrimas que escorriam por meu rosto e não me deixavam ver quem estava ali, notei que eram minhas amigas, as mesmas com quem tinha brigado antes, retribui o abraço fortemente e chorei ainda mais pedindo perdão por ter duvidado delas. Passamos muito tempo abraçadas até que eu me acalmasse. – as lágrimas ameaçavam escapar por seus olhos, não queria que Michiru a visse chorar. A violinista notou o esforço da amiga e segurou sua mão fortemente mostrando que estava ali. A loira sorriu com o ato e continuou. – Resolvi sair da escola, fiz as últimas provas fora do horário das aulas e como tirei ótimas notas me dispensaram, afinal faltava menos de duas semanas de aula. No último dia de aula fui me despedir de todos e encontrei-me com ela, meu coração ainda batia fortemente só por vê-la, mas fingi que nada acontecia e mandei um olhar tão gélido quando ela tentou se aproximar para falar comigo que não passou de uma mera tentativa. Nunca mais a vi, mudei para cá e fui aceita, demorei muito tempo para esquecê-la e quando isso aconteceu jurei pra mim mesma que nunca mais ia me apaixonar por alguém. Mas por ironia do destino esse ano conheci uma pessoa que fez meu coração bater mais rápido novamente, não conhecia a garota e por ela ter, aparentemente, os mesmos jeitos da outra lutei contra mim mesma para não me apaixonar antes que me machucasse novamente, mas como no coração não se manda, eu fiquei novamente dependente. Passei a observá-la e notei que tinha me equivocado quando fiz o julgamento dela apenas baseada em aparências, hoje não revelo o que sinto por medo de ser ferida novamente, apesar de saber que ela nunca iria fazer isso, é um medo que ainda não consigo controlar. – terminou sorrindo e Michiru notou que uma lágrima solitária escorria pela bochecha da pianista, então com sua mão limpou-a sorrindo e vendo a outra levantar o rosto encarando-a.

Mas se no seu exterior carregava um sorriso acalentador, por dentro estava desesperada, sua amada havia acabado de confessar que estava apaixonada por alguém, isso havia destroçado seu coração e feito com que ela sentisse uma dor que nunca tinha visto, era como se enfiassem ferros em brasa no mais profundo de sua alma. Foi com essa dor que ouviu a corredora perguntar.

-E você? Como se apaixonou por essa pessoa? Ainda esta gostando dela ou não?

-Conheci ela logo no primeiro dia nesta escola e logo interessei-me, mas me recriminei por achar que ela só era mais uma que se ocupava em quebrar o coração de outras pessoas. Com o tempo notei que ela era muito diferente do que havia imaginado e isso me atraiu mais ainda, a sensação de amar alguém misterioso como ela dava um tempero a mais pro meu sentimento, mas fui educada em uma família extremamente conservadora e que abomina o homossexualismo, por isso cresci com a idéia de que meus sentimentos eram algo imperdoável e nunca tive a coragem necessária pra confessá-los. – a garota para um pouco e logo continua – Sinto medo dela não me corresponder, ou pior dela amar outra pessoa isso me mataria por dentro. Não conseguiria viver com a idéia de que a perdi por minha falta de coragem. – termina com pequenas lágrimas escorrendo por sua face. O que não tinha contado era que já estava morrendo, ouvira da boca da amada que nuca teria chances com ela e isso foi como um punhal fincando-se bem no meio de suas esperanças.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta? – indagou a loira ainda olhando para sua companheira com compaixão e arrependimento, "Se ela me amasse juro que não iria deixá-la chorar assim", mas como era apenas uma amiga limitou-se a abraçá-la. A nadadora conteve o choro por alguns instantes para responder.

-Você já fez uma, mas pode sim. – falou brincando, mas ainda com o rosto encostado no ombro da pessoa que mais amava naquele mundo.

-Quem é essa pessoa que faz alguém especial como você chorar assim? – perguntou levantando o rosto da garota e enxugando alguma de suas lágrimas.

-Você vai continuar sendo minha amiga apesar de tudo? – perguntou meio receosa tentando conter novas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, mas falhando consideravelmente.

-E porque não seria? – pergunta estranhando a reação da garota.

-Só me prometa que continuará sendo minha amiga, por favor Ruka!!! – pediu desesperada a garota enquanto as lágrimas ainda escorrendo por seu rosto.

-Prometo que nada do que você disser vai atrapalhar nossa amizade. – prometeu enquanto abraçava mais forte a garota, sentindo que as duas precisavam disso.

-Essa pessoa é... é VOCÊ... – confessou, após de alguns segundos de silêncio, e logo voltou a chorar apertando mais o abraço esperando o momento em que a amada rejeitasse seu amor, coisa que nunca veio.

-Sabe Mi, desde o tempo que aquela menina me feriu com sua falta de sentimentos, jurei pra mim mesma que nunca deixaria que ninguém derramasse uma lágrima sequer por me amar e sabe de uma coisa? – começou enquanto afagava lentamente os cabelos da garota em seus braços. – Hoje eu quebrei essa promessa e, pior ainda, quebrei essa promessa justo com a garota que me faz levantar todas as manhãs e achar uma razão para ainda viver. – quando terminou a frase levou a mão que acariciava os cabelos da garota até seu queixo e levemente fez com que ela olhasse diretamente para seu olhos, notou que o seu olhar estava repleto de dúvidas e medos e de algumas lágrimas que ainda escorriam, limpou-as e tomando fôlego e disse de uma vez só. – Mi, não vou poder cumprir a promessa que acabei de fazer para você, pois não agüentaria ser só uma amiga para a pessoa que eu mais amo nesta vida. – terminou beijando-lhe levemente os lábios.

Foi apenas um roçar, mas fez com que as duas sentissem uma corrente elétrica passando por seus corpos. Haruka separou-se e olhou diretamente em nos olhos dela esperando uma reação. A garota, com cabelos verde-água, estava estática, a garota que amava tinha acabado de se declarar e havia beijado-lhe, como sempre sonhou. Ela queria pular, gritar para todo o mundo que amava e era amada, mas não conseguia se movimentar, ficou muito tempo calada e por isso mesmo Haruka achou que tinha se enganado e arrependeu-se de haver beijado a amada, agora não tinha mais volta. Resolveu desculpar-se e pedir para que ainda serem amigas, achava que era o máximo que a garota iria aceitar depois daquilo.

-Mi me desculpe, eu achei que você tinha dito que me amava, mas já vi que me enganei e espero que possamos... – não terminou, pois foi calada pelos lábios de Michiru que encobriram os seus, em um beijo apaixonado, que logo foi correspondido pela loira. Michiru ouvindo o que a loira falava reacionou enfim e resolveu calá-la com um beijo, após algum tempo, elas separam-se e encostaram suas testas uma na outra, tinham um brilho diferente no olhar e a sala toda foi preenchida pelo amor que emanava das duas.

-Eu te amo!!! – falaram juntas e logo depois riram da coincidência, beijaram-se novamente e a violinista encostou-se no peito da amada, está beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça enquanto rodeava-a com seus braços trazendo-a mais para perto.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo apenas aproveitando o tempo juntas. O tempo passa e logo Michiru começa a tremer um pouco nos braços da amada, mas tenta disfarçar só que fracassa como antes, não conseguia esconder nada da outra.

-Está com frio amor? – perguntou Haruka um pouco preocupada abraçando mais forte a garota amada.

-Um pouco. – respondeu a violinista tremendo mais.

-Que tal irmos dormir, então? – perguntou a corredora enquanto soltava Michiru e tentava alcançar sua mochila.

-Mas eu queria ficar mais um pouco aqui com você. – queixou-se a menina enquanto abraçava-se na amada novamente, já que esta tinha voltado à posição que estava antes de tentar pegar a mochila.

-Mas nós vamos ficar juntas só que vamos estar dormindo. – falou em tom de brincadeira enquanto com uma das mãos acariciava o cabelo da garota e com a outra remexia na mochila procurando algo para cobri-las, acabou achando uma manta que ia levar para o acampamento, era fina, mas de uma lã que esquentava bastante. Jogou a manta por cima delas desajeitadamente. – Vamos fazer assim eu pego aquele tablado e viro ele para as janelas assim quando a gente deitar vai dar pra ver a lua, que tal? – perguntou dando pequenos beijos pelo rosto de Michiru e depois um mais longo em seus lábios.

-Pode ser então, já que você não vai me deixar em paz se não formos dormir né? – falou suspirando resignada e dando a mão para Haruka que já tinha se levantado e oferecia-lhe ajuda.

-Então a senhorita fica sentada aqui nesta cadeira e procura na minha mochila dois lençóis e mais uma manta que estão ai, enquanto eu arrumo o tablado. – falou enquanto arregaçava as mangas da camiseta que estava vestindo e ia para perto de uma das bordas do tablado que estava perto da lousa.

-Tudo bem, mas você não quer ajuda ai Ruka querida? – perguntou Michiru enquanto punha o que a amada tinha pedido numa mesa e aproximava-se de onde a loira estava.

-Não precisa, isto é leve. – falou enquanto deitava de leve para confirmar que daria para ver a lua de onde tinha posto o tablado. – Onde está a manta? – perguntou enquanto ia para perto da outra garota e beijava-lhe os lábios levemente.

-Qual delas? – retrucou a outra assim pegando duas mantas na mão. – A vermelha e azul ou a preta e branca?

-A preta e branca. – respondeu e pegando a coberta das mãos da violinista recomeçou a falar. – Ela é mais grossa que a vermelha, por isso vou usar ela para forrar o chão do tablado e a outra a gente usa para se cobrir.

-E o que a gente vai usar de travesseiro?

-Vou usar os lençóis e enrolar nossas mochilas para servirem como travesseiros, não vai ser tão confortável, mas vai quebrar o galho. – disse enquanto pegava sua mochila e pensava melhor – Acho que só a minha já vai dar, afinal ela é bem grande. – falou mais para si mesma, estava pensando em como deixar tudo mais confortável para a amada e por isso ficava agitada.

Michiru notou isso e foi por trás da corredora a abraçou e beijou-lhe o pescoço enquanto falava de encontro com a pele da loira amada.

-Calma linda que de um jeito ou de outro eu não vou dormir no travesseiro mesmo. – disse voltando a dar pequenos beijos pelo seu pescoço. A outra virou-se sem sair do abraço e levantou a sombrancelha em aparente confusão, Michiru notou isso e aproximou-se da orelha da garota sussurando – Prefiro dormir abraçada a você. – completou fazendo a garota corar, logo depois a pianista beijou-lhe os lábios.

-Está bem então está tudo pronto para dormir, sereia. – falou assim que terminou o beijo.

-Mas não gosto de dormir com essa roupa. – queixou-se a violinista quando vê a outra deitar, esta pensa um pouco e logo uma luz acende e resolve brincar um pouco. – Bem eu não me incomodo se você dormir sem roupa então. – declarou sorrindo picaramente ao ver o rosto da garota mudar para um vermelho intenso.

-Haruka... – começou a morena, mas logo sorriu igual à outra e resolveu entrar na brincadeira. Se ela começou, agora teria que aguentar. – Tudo bem, mas amanhã acho que o pessoal vai querer saber o que aconteceu aqui – começo e logo fingiu pensar um pouco enquanto via o rosto da outra mudar de cor varias vezes até parar no vermelho vivo. – Apesar de eu achar que nem vão ligar... – insinuou começando a tirar a blusa.

-Mi...Sereia... eu tava brincando – terminou por conseguir gagueja a pobre corredora enquanto via a garota amada tirar a blusa por completo e ficar só de sutien

-Ara, mas pensei que você quisesse que eu ficasse nua mesmo. – falou parando de fingir que tiraria a roupa, estava com medo que Haruka pedisse para que continuasse, mas este seria um risco que correria.

-Mas eu quero...quer dizer...não...sim. – Haruka não sabia o que fazer, ela queria entregar-se a violinista, mas não queria forçar sua amada a fazer nada que não quizesse. Michiru notou o impasse da loira, mas não disse nada, limitou-se a ver o que a garota diria. – Não quero que você tire, eu só tava brincando. Tenho um pijama aqui pra te emprestar, não precisa tirar tudo. – falou ainda vermelha tentando não olhar para os seios da outra e desenrrolando sua mochila pra achar o pijama. _(NDA: Gente ela ia prum acampamento então a mochila era grandinha e não uma daquelas comuns que a gente leva pra escola, tá...XD...)_

-Mas e você não vai querer por um pijama também? – perguntou sorrindo e já sentindo um pouco de pena da situação que a outra estava, mas não querendo fazer nada pra ajudar, afinal a corredora ficava linda corada, na sua opinião.

-Não se preocupe já to acostumada em dormir de uniforme, as vezes durmo lá no trailer do autodromo e ali não dá pra mim por pijama, afinal sou a única mulher. – explicava enquanto voltava para sua cor natural. – Aqui está, pode se trocar que eu prometo não ver. – terminou ainda de cabeça baixa.

A menina de cabelos cor do mar riu da atitude da outra, pegou o pijama, mas antes de levantar-se para colocá-lo ergueu queixo de Haruka e beijou-lhe levemente os lábios.

-Obrigada, mas não precisa de tanto assim, não tenho vergonha de que você me veja sem roupas, mas se você prefere tudo bem. – falou enquanto fitava os olhos verdes da amada e sorria. – Não precisamos ter essas vergonhas entre nós.

Logo depois levantou-se tirando a calça jeans que usava e pondo a calça e a camiseta de pijama da namorada que ficaram enormes, mas nada que não pudesse ser dado um jeito. A garota então deita na cama improvisada e vê a outra puxá-la num abraço, ela então repousa sua cabeça no peito da garota amada e ficam um tempo em silêncio, Michiru já estava quase dormindo quando ouve a loira.

-Sereia o que vai acontecer amanhã quando abrirem a escola e nós estarmos livres para ir para casa? – pergunta enquanto acaricia o cabelo azul marinho da garota.

-Como assim, o que vai acontecer? – perguntou Mi estranhando a pergunta.

-O que vai ser de nós duas quando sairmos daqui? – perguntou enquanto via a outra olha-la e como ela fazia menção de falar alguma coisa continuou. – Eu e você vamos voltar para as nossas vidas e tudo o que aconteceu aqui é só nosso, mas estou com medo de que quando sair daqui descobrir que tudo o que aconteceu foi em virtude de estarmos sozinhas e nada do que você falou ser verdadeiro, não aguentaria ser enganada novamente.

-Ruka – começou Michiru encarando a outra garota de frente – Eu não sabia o que era amar, antes sempre me ensinaram que o amor era apenas um sentimento banal e casava-se apenas pelo que a outra pessoa tinha e não pelo que sentiamos por ela. Quando te conheci, conheci, junto, uma torrente de sentimentos que eram desconhecidos para mim antes como o medo, a angustia, a felicidade, a alegria, e o amor. Tive medo de nunca ser correspondida e de saber o que era amar e ser amada. – terminou sentindo que as lágrimas corriam seu rosto e vendo o olhar cheio de amor e carinho que Ruka lhe dirigia acrecentou. – Eu te amo e nem que minha família vá contra isso eu quero ficar junto de você para o resto da minha vida inteira. Eu te amo Haruka Tenoh.

-Eu também te amo Michiru Kaioh e se antes eu tinha medo de ser apenas uma fantasia da minha cabeça, agora estou completamente convencida. Vamos passar por algumas dificuldades e muitas pessoas não vão aceitar, mas que todas vão para o inferno! – falou enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto da violinista e sorriu ao ver que ela tinha sorrido, também , com sua brincadeira. – Eu enfrentaria o mundo inteiro 10 vezes se você estiver do meu lado. Eu te amo mais que a minha vida inteira e faria qualquer coisa para fazer você sorrir.

As duas beijaram-se serenamente, demostrando o imenso amor que sentiam, abraçaram-se após o fim do beijo e dormiram placidamente abraçadas tendo a lua como testemunha do imenso amor que sentiam.

Fim.

* * *

Bom acabei e espero que vocês tenham gostado, mandem suas opiniões, sugestões, bonbas, ovos podres, tomates, enfim o que quizerem no meu e-mail que está lá no meu profile ou deixem uma reviews. Gostaria de agradecer a srta tenoh que comentou aqui, espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. 

Até mais e bom ano para todos vocês .


End file.
